


Please, Not Near the Soup

by Gekiai



Series: The Game Between the Crows [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Incest maybe, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Virginity, actual humping, but not to me, kitchen, porn with no plot, shisui eats ass confirmed, two virgins finding their way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gekiai/pseuds/Gekiai
Summary: In which Shisui tries to settle the score from last time.Actual plot will come in later installments.Also, this is my first contribution to Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019!





	Please, Not Near the Soup

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I’m sorry it took so long to make an extension of this uuhhhh story. ShisuIta are my favorites, so I feel compelled to shoot out more content for them. Also thanks Mom (not my actual Mom, cherryberry12) for reading this over. :’)
> 
> Lastly, this is my first entry into the Naruto Rare Pair Bingo event. Kudos to me for being nearly a whole month late!

“Let’s play a game of pretend.”

“What are we pretending to be?” Itachi turned to him with raised eyebrows, for a moment ignoring the vegetables that he’d just been slicing up. He knew what to expect just by feeling the breeze of the other pass behind him.

“A married couple.” Shisui answered smoothly, a hand reaching out to capture Itachi’s chin between his fingers. “You just continue what you’re doing.”

The younger man’s eyes narrowed for a moment. His ears tuned into the commotion in the adjacent living room. This time wasn’t like the last. They could easily be caught within a moments notice. 

Itachi swallowed.

“I don’t think this is wise...” He responded shortly, a look of worry flashing across his eyes. If this was Shisui’s way of getting back at him, then he’d acknowledge it. He’d submit. However, even if Itachi was accustomed to the horrors of the ninja world, he did not think he could endure the confusion and potential wrath of his family if they were to walk in while Shisui was doing something inappropriate to him.

“You can trust me, Itachi. I’m listening out.” Shisui’s warm, hushed voice somehow brought relief to him. Even if he could be absolutely wild and carefree at times. 

The chopping continued, and he suddenly felt a familiar pair of plush lips at his neck, roaming against his skin slowly. Itachi’s voice hitched when he attempted to take a deep breath. 

No. He couldn’t do it.

The sounds of chopping grew from quick and sharp to slow and unsteady as Shisui continued his calculated assault. A soft noise finally betrayed Itachi when Shisui’s tongue lapped at his neck, a short press from his front teeth making his hand twitch. And before he knew it, the knife had slipped from his grip and clattered helplessly onto the kitchen counter.

“Itachi? Are you alright?” Mikoto’s bell-like voice reached them as she peeked into the kitchen. Shisui jumped immediately, his head butting promptly into Itachi’s shoulder, while he pressed himself more against the counter before them.

“I...I’m fine, mother.” He responded stiffly, nudging Shisui to move back more. His face was flushed as he scrambled to pick up his knife once again to continue. 

“I distracted him. Just interested in his chopping technique.” Shisui laughed weakly, hand reaching to scratch in his own curls. 

“Well, I’m sure he’d appreciate some help!” She walked in completely oblivious, diving into the fridge for a few ingredients. “Why don’t you get the broth started?”

“Yes, Auntie.” 

Shisui was now distracted, and Itachi was left to complete his task in peace. Only when Mikoto’s watchful eye was no longer present did he shoot Shisui a smug grin. 

“You weren’t successful.”

Shisui’s eyes hardened temporarily, reluctant to acknowledge his mild loss. But Itachi wouldn’t hold this small victory for long.

“Yeah.” He chuckled softly, “For now, my dear husband.” His signature grin appeared on his lips, looking just as genuine and sweet as if he were flashing it to a passing child. 

Itachi froze in response to that name and that cloying smile—one that he knew concealed darker motives. 

For a moment, he visualized how it would be if the two were in such a relationship, how he’d be gifted with Shisui’s smile daily at no expense, able to feel his warm embrace wrap around him constantly, and overall have the man funnel energy into a life that Itachi, otherwise, felt would be stagnant and cold.

His eyes glazed over in those moments while he was deep in thought, completely unaware that Shisui that had snuck up behind him again, his fingers grasping the fabric of his shirt to hold him in place.

“Thinking about something, ‘Tachi?” he whispered, his breath tickling his ear.

“About how we should finish—“ He was cut short when he felt Shisui’s front press against him.

“It’ll be fine, I’m watching it..” Shisui purred, beginning to grind himself against Itachi’s ass. It wasn’t the first time he’d done this. When the two were alone, he’d sometimes buck his hips against Itachi to catch him off balance.

When he was successful, he’d receive a pointed glare from the younger man who had stumbled over, to which Shisui would grin obliviously. Otherwise, he would be ignored, Itachi going about as if nothing had happened. Even tauntingly so. 

Shisui knew it wasn’t completely unwanted, however. It was all for this ongoing game they had going on, which seemed to grow more and more intense with each passing day. 

Deep kisses and fleeting touches weren’t the limit any longer. The time in the closet had proved that well enough.

Itachi managed to move all the while Shisui was grinding against him, the younger man trying to quell the festering heat in his cheeks. He set his work aside, a sharp jab of Shisui’s hipbone preventing him from stepping over to the stove. 

“Shisui… the food…” he whispered cautiously, masking any form of desperation. He knew Shisui fed off of it, just like he did. Itachi resisted, already disliking to be in so many compromising situations thanks to his taboo attraction to his cousin. But he’d started this war, hadn’t he?

He could feel Shisui hardening against him, and his own length to twitching in his pants. 

Too much.

With enough maneuvering, Itachi managed to disentangle himself and stalked over to the stove, adding the chopped ingredients to the already bubbling broth. He could practically feel Shisui’s eyes burning into his back. 

“Should...should I stop?” For a moment, the older one of the two worried he was pushing Itachi’s boundaries too much. The last thing he wanted to do was force Itachi into something that he wasn’t up for. This was all a consensual game, and as much as he wanted to just rip the man’s clothes off and take him, Itachi’s comfort and willingness was the most important thing to him.

Only the sound of sizzling and bubbling water was heard in those moments. 

“No.” His voice sounded almost hollow as he stayed facing away from Shisui. “You don’t have to.”

“Are you sure? I would never want to make you uncomfortable. Or get you in some serious trouble.” His eyes were wide in worry.

Itachi pondered his words. It was true that this was closer than comfort in terms of them being covert. One noise or wrong move could summon his loving, oblivious mother once more. On the other hand, it’d be disappointing for him to pull out so soon. Shisui had already turned him on, and he had no qualms against being touched by him. No matter the location, spoke a lewd voice from the darker corners of his mind. He bit his lip.

“I’m certain. Actually, let’s try something new.” Itachi finally glanced over his shoulder, dark eyes landing on Shisui who was leaning against the counter, apprehension clear in his demeanor. “Relax. I’ll even challenge you to go all the way.”

Those last words flew from his lips before he could stop himself. The carnal desire that he hid so well was making its presence clear once more. If it had its way, Shisui’s cock would already be in his mouth again. But Itachi succeeded too well in keeping it under wraps. He was a man of discipline, even more so than Shisui who was of high Shinobi prowess thanks to his discipline. Holding back, however, took a heavy toll on him. It needed to be unleashed.

A broad grin spread across Shisui’s lips as he approached Itachi once again. His partner was fully facing him then, eyeing the now simmering broth in his peripheral (he’d snuck and turned the heat low). Their eyes were no longer a steely, calm black— they were swimming with the unbridled lust he’d conceded to. Shisui’s were the first to turn crimson.

“Turn around. Don’t want you burning the food, love.” 

Itachi fought a pout but did so obediently, pushing his ass out a bit coyly, but not dramatically. And before he knew it, he was feeling the air of the kitchen hit his flesh.

“Shis—“ He bit back a protest when he felt warm lips pepper kisses against his ass, soon giving way to a few teasing bites.

It felt good to Itachi, but even as stoic as he was, he found mild humor in Shisui practically kissing his ass. He did it in metaphorical ways too, sometimes, and Itachi often felt guilty for having his senior so intricately wrapped around his finger. Naturally, he didn’t use that in vain. At least not on a regular basis. 

Shisui’s mind was in another place. He’d dreamed of doing this for so long. Catching glimpses of Itachi’s near naked form hadn’t been enough for him. He often felt bad to even view his younger cousin in such a context. The fact that he trusted him enough to become nude in his presence spoke volumes. Yet, Shisui knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back in the near future.

So finally, he was appreciating Itachi’s backside. It wasn’t plump, but it had a nice shape to it— what was lacking there rested in Itachi’s otherwise dynamic thighs, the muscles twitching and tensing underneath his skin.

His eyes slid shut, eyelashes caressing against Itachi’s skin before he began to lick at him, practically worshiping Itachi however he could muster. And it wasn’t too long until his warm muscle found his lover’s entrance, not hesitating for a moment to lap at it wantonly. A sharp gasp came from the other, his virgin entrance tightening in response to the unknown sensation. 

“Shhh,” the curly haired man coaxed, knowing the impact of his breath would also cause some form of pleasure. The tip of his tongue then began to make circles around the tight hole, a greedy humming coming from Shisui as he did so.

Itachi was visibly shuddering by then, mouth parted as he tried to control his breathing. He couldn’t make a sound, no. They were too close. However, the scene of Itachi’s pants bundled on the floor with Shisui’s face practically in his ass would be more than suspicious to anyone if someone where to just peek in.

Shisui continued on, soon dipping his tongue in to his best effort. The smallest of moans slipped from Itachi then, his hand shooting up to clasp over his own mouth. Blinded by lust and whatever liquid was gathering in his vision, he caused a slight commotion with the pots (taking the opportunity to stir whatever they were cooking), before adding a cough for good measure. 

“You like it when I fuck you with my tongue, don’t you, babe?” Shisui’s taunting words were the final straw. Itachi was well aware of the heat emanating from his cheeks and the rest of the body, and the trembles that were present down to his fingertips.

“It’s… nice.” He managed out with a difficult swallow, his fingers gripping the counter for sanity. Nice was way too weak of a word. 

“Just nice?” His cousin questioned, pulling back after one last lick, eyeing the now slick entrance.

Itachi silently cursed himself as he couldn’t think of a cocky response, though relieved that Shisui had paused for now. He hastily tended to the cooking to prevent it from coagulating in the pot. He also feared that being too silent would rouse suspicion from his family. 

Still, Shisui had other motives and no longer cared. He slowly reached up and pressed a finger against his tightness, a wicked grin on his lips. Itachi stiffened, his eyes widening as his hand once again moved to his mouth. His loud cry was muffled once he felt Shisui’s digit finally slip into his heat, his body shuddering from the intrusion.

It was a new feeling to him— something he could pinpoint to be merely uncomfortable and unusual for the time being.

“Sorry,” his partner murmured softly, pressing an affectionate kiss to a cheek while he kept his finger still. 

“It’s...fine.” Itachi panted, his eyes already having fallen shut. “Continue. Please.” He’d felt worse sensations while being a Shinobi, and besides, he knew it would feel good. If what Shisui had eluded to (and what Itachi had read up on his own time) was true, he wanted to experience it. And what better would it be to experience it with someone who cherished him like Shisui.

He heeded to his wish and continued onward, moving his finger back and forth, even adding another after a while. He was getting a feel for his lover and just imagining how it’d be if he was truly nested in that intoxicating warmth. 

However, he pulled his fingers back after a while and stood up. He pressed a kiss to Itachi’s neck and sighed softly. Despite his lover saying to continue, he still detected a lot of tension. He wasn’t ready.

“I heard there’s a special oil I could use to make it feel better.” Shisui murmured into his locks, nuzzling his nose against him. “I’ll have that next time.”

For a moment, Itachi wondered if he had said anything or made a noise to indicate that to Shisui, but finally concluded he had just sensed it on his own. Shisui merely knew him that well. Itachi was a skilled liar when need be, but it wouldn’t work on him. 

“Yes but..” he looked down, feeling bashful all of a sudden.

“Hm?” Shisui raised an eyebrow. “Don’t wanna quit?”

“Of course not..” his voice was soft but with an edge. “You’d be a horrible husband if you were going to end it right there.” Itachi was taunting him now, looking over his shoulder at Shisui. 

There was an inkling of challenge in Shisui’s eyes once he heard that, moving immediately to capture Itachi’s lips in a deep yet short kiss. He hummed as he pulled back.

“You’re in for a punishment.” His hand immediately shot down Itachi’s front and into his underwear. The other inhaled sharply when Shisui finally grasped his semi-hard length, giving it a few bold strokes.

With his other hand, he pulled down his own pants to free his erection, pushing against Itachi to lodge himself perfectly between his cheeks. For a moment he savored the feeling, adoring the other’s ass once more as he gazed down at the scene.

“I can’t wait till the day I can finally fuck you.” He breathed, starting to move his hips, his other hand working diligently on the other’s cock. Who could cum the last would be the winner of this match, Shisui decided to himself. And he would make sure it would be him.

He humped the other hard enough to push Itachi further against the cabinet with each snap of his hips, pre-cum dribbling between the other’s cheeks to cause a sticky, wet friction.

Itachi was leaning over the stove now, mouth on his sleeve to conceal his low moans and gasps, utterly dumbfounded that the other would use his ass like a toy— without even entering him. The hand on his cock was also getting unbearable, small whimpers and moans leaving him.

He couldn’t let him have all the power, however. Itachi began to move his own ass in response, grinding up and down against Shisui’s length with vigor, while also trying to pump himself more into the other’s hand.

The curly haired man could only rouse a breathless chuckle with a moan, recognizing how sloppy Itachi’s movements were. But they were effective.

“You move like a dancer when you fight, but are at a loss when it involves my dick.” Shisui joked, getting satisfaction from the slick noises that were created with each movement.

“Shut..shut up.” Itachi grumbled, clearly embarrassed. He hardly ever talked like that unless he was really challenged. Distressed. So, he slowed down only to focus on Shisui’s length against his backside, moving his ass now from side to side, using his hips more fluidly to grind. The tension in Shisui along with his breathing pace told him what felt best.

That was… quite the sight for Shisui. Itachi only needed a little more practice, until he could absolutely obliterate him with the movement of his hips and ass, he speculated.

A considerable amount of heat rushed to his middle, causing him to close his eyes and hump into Itachi much more aggressively. He couldn’t lose again. His grip on Itachi’s erection also tightened, fingers focusing just below the head, a particular sensitive spot.

Itachi’s knees grew weaker, his legs wobbling and body only stabilized by Shisui’s hand on his side. He had only experienced an orgasm once, and Shisui’s hand had been responsible for that one too. The younger man resented how sensitive he still was, how easily he could be molded and reduced to a shivering mess thanks to Shisui’s sinful ideas. Really, he had egged him on most of the time when it came to that. Itachi was still very much astute in terms of his Shinobi-hood, outlook on life, and his morality (for now), but he was beginning to shed his old self. For once, he wasn’t feeling so regretful for indulging in vices, especially when the man he admired the most partook in them with him.

His cry was muffled by the fabric of his shirt when he finally released into Shisui’s hand, his backside tensing markedly before relaxing. 

Shisui grasped his shirt tighter to prevent him from clabbering to the floor or growing completely limp against the counter. All the while, he wore an arrogant grin as he continued bucking his hips until he finally made a mess of Itachi’s lower back and behind. He hummed lowly, burrowing his face in Itachi’s back, his breaths heavy and shaky. Itachi had already made a quicker recovery than he, reaching back to dislodge himself after a few moments.

“Is dinner ready?” A call came from the living room and in haste, the two were struggling to get clothed.

“Yes,” Itachi answered as emotionless as he could, washing his hands, and then moving to set out whatever utensils they would need.

Shisui watched him after he washed his own hands, prideful of what only he knew was in the other’s pants. 

The score was even. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise none got in the soup--


End file.
